


you can get this lapdance here for free

by shipwrecks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Facials, Lapdances, M/M, Voyeurism, happy fuckin new year my degenerate friends, it's like i smash my head on the keyboard and all that comes out is space porn, this is who i am now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was finally a moment of peace and Poe was going to show Finn a good time. </p>
            </blockquote>





	you can get this lapdance here for free

**Author's Note:**

> i filled not [one](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=468282#cmt468282), but [two](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=293434#cmt293434) prompts on tfa_kink with this bad boy, one of which is my own. (1 guess which one) i continue to be disappointed with myself and my choices but also like w/e what is shame??? what is adult life?? heavily inspired by the lapdance scene in tarantino's 'death proof' which is what i imagine poe dances to. that, or ciara's ride tbfh.
> 
> this is most especially for [mariana/flaneuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flaneuse/pseuds/flaneuse) because we just saw tfa together and have not stopped discussing all the ways we want finn and poe to do it AND because there is no one else i write sloppy, wordy blowjobs for no matter the fandom.
> 
> title obviously taken from n.e.r.d's "lapdance" because how could i fuckin not.

There was finally a moment of peace and Poe was going to show Finn a good time. 

He'd never been to a party, and certainly not a Resistance base party. Tensions were almost always high so when they weren't, they really weren't.

Poe had gotten just slightly a little drunk, didn't mean to, of course, but there he was. Hanging off of Finn, showing him everything on the base, introducing him to all of his friends. Finn seemed to be having a good time, even Rey looked like she was relaxing. Poe swears he saw her have at least a couple drinks surreptitiously. Nothing like him but then, Poe's comfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable but—

"So," he hears Jess say to Finn, clearly ignoring his obvious staring, for which he is grateful, "have you met Hoe Dameron?"

Poe chokes on nothing but air and glares at her immediately, trying to summon lasers from his eyes to send straight through her. It does not work. And Finn looks at him confused, his face asking "hoe?"

If there was a god, this would be when Jessika shuts up and everyone forgets this happened. But there isn't, there never is. 

"Poe can be a bit…sexually flexible,” she diplomatically puts it and Finn is wide eyed once he thinks he understands. So is Rey, for that matter.

"No! No," he clears his throat and brings his pitch down that second time, "they're exaggerating. Obviously, I don't _actually_ do that, I just..." he trails off, not entirely sure how to explain. 

"Show them," Jess clearly says, having picked up on both their surprise, and it sounds like a fucking dare. Damnit.

He rolls his eyes as she smiles, knowing exactly what she's done, and he grabs their sleeves and pulls them into an empty office quarter, just drunk enough to go through with this. He’s not sure which of them he should do this _to_ , but goes with Finn on impulse and sits him in a chair in the middle of the room, shooing Rey off to the side. Of course, he’s done this before, but this is still different somehow.

Before he can think too long on it, however, the other pilots have started playing music that comes through the speakers in their room. Poe quickly knocks back the last of his drink and puts the bottle on the floor. He meets Finn’s eyes, who still looked puzzled not entirely expecting what’s about to come. Poe raked his fingers though his hair as he cocked his head upwards, a smug look on his face already. If there was any nervousness, it’s gone now. Poe knows he is good at this.

He starts moving toward Finn slowly, moving his hips, then dropping to his knees and crawling the rest of the way. He’s not sure what Finn, or Rey, is thinking about this but they aren’t saying anything. When he dips his hips, practically humps the floor, he hears a breath hitch. He doesn’t know who, doesn’t care. When he looks up, he smiles, bites his lip, and does it again.

He’s made it to Finn, sitting there, waiting. Poe rolls his hips to sit up, rolls them back to get up on his feet. He spins around, backs into Finn. He shakes his hips _dangerously_ slow, just lightly grazing Finn’s thighs and yet, he can tell, that’s enough for Finn to want to touch him. He moves away from where he can, but still dips back and grinds harder, runs his own hands through both Finn’s and his hair, now sitting in his lap. He can feel Finn tensing below him, can also feel him getting aroused. He knows Rey is staring.

Poe takes Finn’s hands in his and runs them up and down his body, which arches up to meet the touches. He almost, almost lets the hands wander over his dick but just stops right above it, doesn’t let Finn have it even though he tries to pull both their hands further down. He gets up, as if to punish Finn for his greed, and continues to dance in front of him, fingers running through his hair. Finn holds onto his hips, can’t help but reach out for them as they move, and Poe lets him. The beat of the song speeds up and he goes along with it. Until, it crescendos. Poe lifts an arm in the air and then bends over, swinging back up and looking at Finn over his shoulder. He walks around in a circle, passing Rey, touching her thigh, feels how warm she is. Just from watching him.

He goes back to Finn to finish and can see that he’s touching himself over his pants. Poe circles his hips back into Finn’s lap and leans back. He drags a hand down his body and grinds his ass onto Finn’s dick just that much more now that he knows what this has done to him. As he twists off of him, back onto the ground and on his knees, the music stops abruptly and the silence is now deafening.

But Finn just reaches down to him and grabs his shirt, pulls it off.

Poe smiles at him taking the initiative, meets his touch, decides he wants to suck his cock. He gets back up and straddles Finn, cups his face and kisses him, messy and deep immediately. Finn arches up his hips to get some friction, they both moan into each other’s mouths, needy, desperate. Poe breathes out a string of errant curses, mumbling about getting Finn out of these, his pants, needs to.

He deftly opens them with one hand, the other fisted in Finn’s shirt, gets his cock out and licks up his own hand, still strokes roughly. He can feel Finn’s muscles tighten at the contact. Kisses, bites, licks Finn’s neck, tastes sweat, salt. He smells like sex already, heady, and Poe can see goosebumps, so close, in focus, can hear rapid, short breaths.

He gets back on his knees, between Finn’s legs, and just licks up the shaft first. Then just mouths the head. Teases him. Like a reflex, Pavlovian yet no training, Finn puts a hand in hair and tugs, maybe a little too roughly, but Poe doesn’t expect it, likes it. Becomes pliant and takes his cock deeper. He can hear Rey breathing heavier, knows her eyes are on him as he sucks Finn off. He absentmindedly wonders if she’s touching herself because of this, whether true or not, the thought thrills him a little bit. Finn utters half-words, barely full syllables, because of what Poe is doing, keeps his hand in his hair, keeps Poe on his cock.

He tenses up, Poe can feel it, knows he’s going to come soon. Poe’s mouth is red, swollen, slick. Finn bucks into it and he chokes a little, sputtering, spit dripping.

“I’m gon—can I—” he tries to ask, pushes Poe’s shoulder so he’s no longer got his mouth on him. He starts stroking himself, hand still on the shoulder, gripping tightly.

“Yeah,” Poe answers, knowing what he asked, a little breathlessly, rapt with attention, watching him. Leaning in. Doesn’t realize he’s opened his mouth, waiting for it.

And then Finn comes, squeezing Poe’s shoulder tight, maybe leaving the beginnings of a bruise, with a strangled moan bitten behind his lips, his come all over Poe’s face. He swallows what’s in his mouth, tastes him, tastes good, the same salt and sex. They both close their eyes and when they open, Finn sees come in his eyelashes, Poe dazed out, mouth crimson, practically the color of wine, a happy little sigh with his exhale. He’d sort of lost control over the situation, but found he didn’t mind at all. In fact, really enjoyed it. Finn’s still looking at him, practically awe-struck, taking in the sight of Poe covered in his come. He shudders a little at the sight, involuntarily, can’t help himself, thinks about how much he’d like to see him like this again, a lot.

“Wow,” he breathes, struggling to form complicated thoughts into words, “that was…” he doesn’t finish, but he thinks Poe understands.

He sees that he’s hard though, or at least, hard enough for Finn to notice, and, after _that_ , doesn’t want to leave him that way.

Yet, as if she knows (because she always does, somehow), Rey has stalked up behind him, Poe, and reaches around to palm his cock, whispering, “I can help you with this,” and Finn just gets to watch again.

**Author's Note:**

> for some strange and wonderful reason, i see jessika pava as poe's total bro n wingman. like maybe they hooked up before but it was not serious and it hasn't ruined their friendship. so now that finn and rey exist and are clearly the lights of poe's life, she dares him to do shit like show them his lapdance skills. i got a little like, sub-y with poe but u know what??? that's exactly how i headcanon poe giving head so. no fucks given.
> 
> also i hope i didn't ignore rey too much. if you're feeling like i did, go read my other ot3 fic where it's basically rey-worship. i know i will.


End file.
